What Happened After
by gryffindorlion4
Summary: What the title says, it's a bit crazy, but I had to write this in order to send Fred off to heaven in my mind... Disclaimer: Not mine


Moonlight spilled upon the victims of the tragic battle. Bodies were everywhere ages ranging from young students to old members of the ministry. As news of losses spread around the survivors, tears were shed. However the Weasley-Potter-Granger family was celebrating. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and their loved ones died for what they believed in. It was going to be hard in the future to keep moving on, but they had to, it was the only way to keep a hold on their sanity. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley herded the clan to the unharmed Gryffindor Common Room. As they led the way Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and George followed in pairs. Percy had hung back with Audrey, his girlfriend.

Once in the Common Room the family dispersed. George and Charlie Weasley sat down on the couch in front of the warm fire.

"George, Fred wouldn't have wanted you to be sad like this. It's going to be hard but he's still going to be here, you just can't see him. Dad has already spoken to Professor McGonagall about Fred becoming a ghost. She's making plans as we speak." Charlie said trying to comfort his brother.

"Charlie, I understand, but he's too mush to lose. I cannot go on with the business without him, it's our project."

"We can set Fred's boundaries to the Burrow, Hogwarts, and all of the shops." This was the breaking point for George, tears poured down his face. Charlie wrapped him in his best brotherly hug.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were sitting at one of the tables. They stared out the window. Harry's hand stroked Ginny's trembling one.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Hmm,"

"Are you going to leave me again?"

"Never," He said confidently, "Gin, I was stupid; I thought that by separating me from you, HE wouldn't harm you." Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes.

"I love you," He brought his hands to wipe away the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I love you too," he said back brushing his lips against hers. While the old-new couple came to their senses in what they thought was privacy an older couple watched.

Mrs. Weasley leaned into her husband, more tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you remember when that was us?" she asked. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"I do," he held onto her tighter, "Do you have any idea where Bill and Fleur have gotten off to?"

"They went upstairs when we got here. Bill was pretty beat up." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"And you aren't mad?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, Arthur, I'm not. However I don't know where Ronald has gotten off to with Hermione." She made a move to get up but her husband held her back.

"Let them be Mollywobbles,"

Ron and Hermione were located on the landing above the Common Room, right in between the Girl's dorm and the Boy's dorm. Ron had his head in Hermione's lap as she ran her hand through his fiery red hair. Every once in a while he would catch her hand and kiss the tops of her fingers.

"Let's go toe bed," Hermione said.

"No, I don't want to be away from you."

"You don't have to be." She said surprising them both. Leaning forward she kissed his forehead and set his head gently on the ground. She crawled to the girl's dorms.

"Hermione I can't go in there!" he whisper-yelled.

"Don't be silly Ron when the Death Eaters brought down the wards all of the spells on the castle fell as well. C'mon!"

Once inside Hermione stood up, bringing Ron up with her. Leading Ron to her old bed she ordered, Sit here, I will be right back," Hermione grabbed extra sheets from the cabinet and went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione came out fresh and clean with the sheets wrapped around her in a dress like form. Ron wasn't waiting on the bed anymore, but instead he was by the door. When she did come out he slammed her against the wall with his body.

"Too long," he growled. They ended up on Lavender's old bed without breaking the kiss. Ron's shirt and trousers were discarded and Hermione's sheet was ripped a little.

"Ron (kiss) we have (kiss) to sto-mmm" Ron stopped to hear the rest of her sentence.

"Is it to early to say, I love you?" Hermione shook her head no. "Okay then, I love you." Hermione smiled.

"I love you too. Now let's get to bed." She nuzzled her head into his neck.

"WAIT!" Ron yelled.

"Huh?"

"This wasn't the bed that you said was yours."

"No, this is Lavenders, OH gross." She got up and got into the covers of her own bed. Ron got in right next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her slim waist.

"Night, 'Mi."

Doing the same thing was Bill and Fleur in the boy's dorms. The morning was fast approaching. A new dawn, a new life, no one wanted the love from tonight to end. Although it was time to move on.


End file.
